


A Summer Affair

by Sophiablue90



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attraction, Confrontation, F/M, Injury, Sexual Content, affair, kiss, relationship, talks of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“You’re something else” he said in a deep voice, hoping it sounded as mysterious as he found her. She only laughed.'</p><p>ADA Rafael Barba had no idea what would be in store for him when he met the attractive woman that night, and the chaos that would follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of summer

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea so decided to put it on paper. I dont know how frequently it will be updated but I'll try my best. Hope you like it!

Rafael mingled with the other guests in the spacious hall. It was decadently decorated with chandeliers and velvet carpeting. Waiters offered them fancy nibbles and flutes of expensive champagne. This was the only occasion that Rafael drank something other than scotch. This was the District Attorney’s Ball, held every year in the City in May, the start of summer and marking the beginning of the DA’s new term in office. DA John Johnson was coming into his second. Rafael didn’t mind him as his boss, in fact he was the only one Rafael thought suitable for the job out of all the candidates. Mr Johnson always took the time to listen and advise him on his current cases and advocated tough sentences for sex offenders. As good as a DA could get, thought Rafael.

Most of the guests were either Assistant District Attorneys, members of the NYC police force, wealthy benefactors who had donated to the campaign or high ranking lawyers who had successful private practices. The rest were as Rafael liked to call them, ‘rent-a-crowd’. Rich socialites who were at every important event, their friends and then their friends. Rafael rolled his eyes as he watched a group of giggly women pose in front of the white screen and red carpet for photographers situated near the entrance of the venue. He turned back to the group hoping to rejoin the conversation when he couldn’t resist looking back again in amusement.

There were three in total. Two blondes flanked a taller brunette in the middle. They stood in front of the flashing cameras, hands on hips, angling their bodies this way and that, soaking in their temporary celebrity status. Rafael watched as they suddenly scurried off to the side when a new woman walked towards the centre. He could understand why.

She was gorgeous. A short bob and fringe framed her petite face and red lips. Her dress oozed elegance. It was covered with silver sequins and sparkled in the light as she posed for a few photos before leaving to grab a glass of champagne off a tray nearby. She would have nearly drunk the whole flute in one gulp if not for the interruption of some guests wanting to talk to her. She laughed softly, the light from her dress nearly blinding Rafael as he couldn’t help but stare. He was sure he didn’t know her. She must have come with someone he concluded, or was a newcomer to these events.

He took the cue of the soft music ending to turn his attention to the stage where the speeches would commence. He smirked into his glass as the first speaker fumbled with the microphone and then stood so close that his spit made more impact than his words. Rafael let out a few low laughs as the audience applauded and waited for their next speaker.

“It’s not easy you know.”

Rafael’s head spun at the sound of a dainty voice to his right amongst the crowd murmurings. It was the woman in the silver sequined dress. He was mesmorised by her beauty more now that she was so close. Huge bambi eyes contrasted against a pixie nose and thin lips. They were so red and perfect that he couldn’t help watch their movement as she spoke again,

“I’d be too frightened to stand in front of so many people. But you look like you’d be up for anything.” 

His heart began to beat fast as she grinned wickedly at him. He felt himself getting nervously and jittery.

“I…eh…don’t mind…em public speaking” he managed to stutter out the words.

He hoped that he wasn’t blushing but he felt his cheeks getting warm. He didn’t know why she was having this effect on him.

“Victoria” she extended her hand. Rafael grasped it strongly, to establish some control back.

“Rafael.”

She nodded and gazed back to the stage where a man was talking of social justice. He took the opportunity to study her perfect silhouette. She caught him staring and winking at him quickly, causing him to break his stare and divert his attention to the now finished speaker. The audience clapped once again. Rafael felt a tug on his arm.

“Let’s go” she whispered and he was powerless against her pull through the crowd. He snatched two champagne glasses from a distracted waiter as they headed towards a fire exit. Rafael grounded his heels.

“You’ll set off the alarms” he informed her. He gawped in amazement as she simply pushed the metal bar across the door, opening it onto the cold pavements outside.

“Come on.”

She led him out and round a corner to a quiet spot away from the busy entrance. She shivered momentarily before taking one of the glasses from him.

“This’ll warm me up” she grinned as she threw the liquid back.

Rafael scoffed as he sipped his. He saw her take out a cigarette case out of her clutch. She held it out towards him, “Smoke?”

“A social one” he admitted as he accepted a cigarette. His knees felt weak as she stroked his face briefly before holding her lighter to the end. She watched him intensely as he gave a few puffs and she lit up one for herself. The blue smoke danced from her lips as she breathed out. Rafael stepped closer, feeling daring from the mix of alcohol and adrenaline. 

“You’re something else” he said in a deep voice, hoping it sounded as mysterious as he found her. She only laughed.

“I like you Rafael. Maybe we can meet up sometime….”

She left her sentence hanging in mid-air, noticing his eyes had turned lustful. She bit her lip and moved forward to peck his cheek lightly. Rafael caught a waft of delicate perfume which made him more turned on. This was the oddest encounter he had ever been in, but he wasn’t complaining. There was just something about her that he liked. Whether it was her free spirit or brazen attitude, he wasn’t sure which yet. But he wanted to find out.

“Can I have your number?” Rafael asked, fishing for his phone in his pocket.

She put a hand on his chest, he could feel the warmth of her palm through his tux.

“Only if I tell you something first.”

“Ok” Rafael was eager to hear what she had to say.

“I’m married” she said slowly, watching his reaction. He stood back a little and felt his mind race. He was fascinated by this woman, he wanted to get to know her more, maybe go further….. But would he have ever thought himself as a man who would get involved with a married woman? He could always just meet her for lunch or something. 

“Ok” his voice half surprised at his answer. She smiled broadly as she typed her number into his phone. As she handed it back, she stole a brief kiss on his lips. He scolded himself a little at thinking it was too quick.

“So..” Rafael was about to ask about her husband when a loud booming voice cut him off.

“Honey you missed my speech. Whatcha doing out here?.”

Rafael closed his eyes in disbelief and groaned. He knew who that was. He turned cautiously to see the man approach the two of them. Victoria held out her hand to her husband and let him pull her close.

“Just having a smoke darling. Do you know Rafael here?”

“Yes dear of course I do, this is the man I’ve told you about. Rafael Barba. Remember?”

Rafael could see her try to recall as he shook hand with her husband.

“No I don’t darling, sorry. Must be alzheimers!”

He laughed as he spoke to Rafael, 

“Hope she wasn’t too much trouble, always so hard to keep track of at these events.”

“No, a pleasure” he responded faintly.

They said their goodbyes and Rafael sucked hard on his cigarette as he watched Victoria and her husband walk away back into the venue.

“There’s some people I’d like you to meet” he could hear the man say to his wife.

He watched them disappear through the door, her looking back and winking at him first.

“Fuck” he threw his smoke onto the ground and stubbed it out forcefully. He soon followed them back inside and saw them posing in front of the cameras together.

Mr and Mrs Johnson.

He had flirted and given his number to the wife of the District Attorney. His boss.

Fuck.


	2. A week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phone call for you Mr Barba.”
> 
> He frowned. “I said no interruptions. Tell them I’ll ring them back.”
> 
> “It’s from DA Johnson’s office.”

“So you have no evidence, no witnesses, no forensics.”

He stared down Carisi as he gave up listening to the detective’s whiteboard presentation ten minutes ago. Amanda stood to the side, hands in her pockets which Rafael took as her sign of defeat. Carisi only shrugged his shoulders,

“Get us a warrant and..”

“No judge is going to give you a warrant to search a Chelsea townhouse for a weapon to a crime which based on your brilliant investigative work..” he deadpanned at Carisi, hoping to twist the knife in, “..didn’t happen.”

Carisi grunted and looked to Amanda for support. She scratched her head and grabbed her jacket,

“We’ll leave you to it Counselor.”

Carisi sorted his files to carry back with him to the precinct. Before he followed after Amanda out of the office, he walked a little towards Rafael, who was sitting behind his desk. 

“So about me shadowing this week..” he stopped at the glare he received from the ADA. 

Rafael heard him muttering as he left. He breathed a sigh of relief and left a message with his secretary for no interruptions this afternoon. He eyed up and down the stack of files he still had to leaf through for the trial later this week. He grabbed a fresh cup of coffee before he started, enjoying the silence of his office and the taste of bitter caffeine.

He worked his way through the files slowly but steadily. He had already two pages of bullet points that could be used against the alibi of the defendant. He had only a few reports left to read before his desk phone buzzed and his secretary’s voice came through,

“Phone call for you Mr Barba.”

He frowned. “I said no interruptions. Tell them I’ll ring them back.”

“It’s from DA Johnson’s office.”

Rafael rubbed his forehead and sighed. He had been very strict with himself to not allow his mind to wander back to the events of the Ball last week. His attraction and flirtation with the beautiful woman who turned out to be Mrs Johnson. He went home reprimanding himself for his stupidity in asking for her number. He hadn’t called her, through he scrolled past her number several times in his phonebook over the weekend.

“Yeah put him through.”

He flipped his pen over and over again on his desk as he waited for the call to connect.

“Hello?” he spoke through the phone, still waiting for a response.

“Hello Mr Barba.”

His fingers froze around his pen and his eyes popped opened wide. He hesitated while he tried to think of what to say. Never before had he been left so speechless by someone. He heard a husky laugh over the line.

“Surprised?”

“What are you doing ringing from your husband’s office?” Rafael suddenly felt panic set in, “Phone calls aren’t confidential, anyone could be listening.”

“Well stop talking then” she sounded as if she was enjoying hearing Rafael’s worrying. 

He stayed quiet, waiting for her to speak again. He was about to hang up after a few seconds of silence before she stated,

“You never rang me.”

“No.” Rafael felt nervous, afraid of what she could say or suggest next.

“Why?” she sounded genuinely hurt.

He fiddled with the phone cord and leaned his elbows on the desk as he talked in hushed tones, “It’s not appropriate.”

“It’s not appropriate to leave a lady waiting” she retorted, making Rafael snort.

“Or do you not think I’m a lady?”

“No, no, no, I think you’re…” he paused and cursed at himself. She had ensnared him in this trap. He sighed.

“You’re beautiful. But John is my boss. I can’t.”

Another pause.

“Can I come over tonight?”

Rafael felt his heart race beneath his shirt and vest. He cleared his throat.

“This isn’t right.”

“So is that a yes?” she teased. Rafael started to believe she never took no for an answer. He had to stop this now before his job was in jeopardy.

“No. Don’t ring me again. Goodbye.”

He let the phone down and rested his head back on the chair. He closed his eyes and saw her in his mind, arriving at his apartment, dressed in god knows what, kissing him, undressing him…… He snapped his eyes open and stopped that train of thought immediately. He dug back into his work, intent on finishing it and heading home before any more visitors and callers. He glanced at the clock, 5.30pm. Another hour and he’ll be on his sofa in his loungewear with a tumbler of his most expensive scotch. His stomach felt warm at the thought. 

Of course his early evening never materialised. Olivia called in after 6, asking for advice about the case Carisi and Amanda were pestering him about earlier. He told her the same as the two detectives - no proof, no warrant. Olivia noticed his more than usual abrupt nature and cautiously quizzed him on it. He gave up no details.

“C’mon Barba talk to me” she pressed him.

He released a long sigh, “Not now Liv, I just want to finish this work and drink my weight in scotch. Alone.”

Olivia laughed and stood up from the chair in front of Rafael’s desk. 

“Well alright counselor, see you tomorrow” she waved from the door.

Yes, he mumbled, another day dealing with half hopeless cases. He made a rash decision to leave the office now. He bundled the remaining files into his briefcase with the wishful thinking he’d complete them at home. Outside he caught a cab to his apartment building. The doorman held the elevator for him and Rafael creaked his neck as he waited for it to reach his floor. He fumbled with his keys as he walked towards his door. Once inside his apartment, he threw off his coat and briefcase. He switched on the TV and poured himself a healthy double shot of scotch. 

His hips only graced the sofa when someone knocked on his door. After swearing under his breath, he headed towards it hoping he would be able to send them away quickly. He opened it swiftly and felt his heart jump.

“Hello.” Victoria stood at his doorway leaning to one side of the frame. In her hand was a bottle of red wine, the deepness of the colour matching her lips. She smiled at a shocked Rafael.

“Can I come in?” she asked, stepping forward without any prompting from him. He sighed, it would be hard to send her away from his doorstep. But he swore to himself that nothing would happen. A quick chat then send her away before the night grew dark.

He sighed, “Briefly.”

Her smile widened as Rafael gestured her inside. She tugged gently on his tie as she walked past him.

“Thank you Rafael” she leaned in close and whispered to him. She held her lips so close to his that they almost touched. Rafael felt his stomach turn in knots.

“Jesus” he muttered lowly as he shut the door behind them.


	3. The evening visit

Rafael watched Victoria stroll slowly across his living room to the windows and turn around to take in the rich furnishings and walls covered with oil paintings and black-and-white photographs. She smiled as she then looked at Rafael, who stood in his kitchen with his arms crossed.

“You have a beautiful apartment Rafael.”

He gave a quick thank you before grabbing his tumbler of scotch.

“Aren’t you going to offer me a drink?”

He tilted his head, “Won’t your husband wonder where you were when you return home drunk?”

She scoffed, “First of all, I am allowed to drink whatever I want, whenever with whomever. And secondly why do you naturally assume I’m going to get intoxicated? Is it because you think I’m loose?” 

“Well you did flirt with me with your husband not even 300 metres away.”

She felt herself get defensive but she plonked herself down on his sofa. Rafael sighed as he prepared another glass and walked over to her. He held it out in front of Victoria until she accepted it. He watched her take a sip, before sitting on the sofa leaving a gap between them. She kept her head low as Rafael glanced over.

“Why are you here?” he asked as softly as he could.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know…..I like you Rafael.” She looked over at him and smiled weakly before taking a drink. He was surprised at the change in her mood. She had arrived flirtatious, now she just seemed sad.

“Do you not like John? I mean, you are married to the guy.”

She mumbled her answer, “Doesn’t feel that way.”

“What do you mean by that?”

She shook her head, “it doesn’t matter. It never does.”

Rafael reached out to touch her arm when she stood up from the sofa. 

“Sorry to intrude, I’ll leave now.” 

She had almost reached the door when Rafael caught up with her, she hadn’t even heard him behind her. 

“Have something to eat first before you leave.”

She snorted, “Why, afraid I’ll drink myself silly and blame it on you?” She didn’t face him, just kept her hand on the door knob. 

“C’mon don’t get silly. You look tired. A bite of something wont go a miss. Chinese or Italian?”

She smiled shyly to herself and turned around to see him on his phone, pulling up takeaway menus. He handed the phone to her, watching her delicate finger movements as she swiped the screen to change between menus. 

“Szechaun chicken. With noodles” she said as she slid the phone back to him. 

He smirked as he dialled the phone. “That’s my favourite too.”

 

An hour later they were both sitting at the kitchen counter, going through their cartons of food with gusto. Rafael found conversation with Victoria flowed naturally, they had many common interests and the same sarcastic sense of humour. It almost felt like some sort of relationship, despite the fact she was married to his boss. Her mood seemed to lighten also as she laughed her way through the meal. Towards the end she put her fork down and leant back on the counter stool, rubbing her stomach.

“God I'm so full.”

“Better stop now, otherwise you won't fit through the front door on the way out.”

Rafael chuckled as she shot him a glare. She shook her head and headed back to the sofa, bringing her glass of scotch with her. He admired the curve from her narrow waist to her hips as she walked. She caught him eyeing her up and gestured him over.

“Bring the wine with you.”

Rafael grabbed the bottle and studied the label as he brought it and two glasses to her. He watched as he poured the deep red alcohol into the glasses, then swirling and sniffing hers. A tiny sip and she gave a hearty sigh as she sat back into the soft cushions.

“You consider yourself a wine connoisseur?”

“I grew up on a vineyard in California. My earliest memories are running up and down the rows, eating an odd grape or two, then being chased out by my father who depended on those odd grapes to make up his batch.” she smiled fondly as she thought back.

Rafael snorted. “Wow. We had very different childhoods.”

She turned around on the sofa, bringing her legs under her as she sat facing Rafael. He tried to ignore her dress hitching up around her bare thighs as she made herself comfortable.

“My dad was from the Bronx. It was his dream to make wine in southern California.” She watched an amused grin form on Rafael's face, his nose curving slightly. She rested a hand on his shoulder as she continued.

“He started out as a shopkeeper in the local bodega, persuaded a few businessmen to let him try out some new ventures and it paid off. He worked like a dog to get his dream. Like you.”

Rafael felt himself leaning into her touch, closing the gap between them.

“My dream is to be District Attorney of Manhattan. New York even.”

Victoria caressed her fingers along his cheek. She spoke softly, “You'll be that. And even more.”

Rafael smirked, “I'll get your husband's job. And now it looks like I'll get his wife too.”

He cringed as he heard himself say that aloud and instantly regretted it. He saw Victoria move back and rest both hands in her lap. Her expression fell.

“I'm not some fucking trophy that comes with the job. I thought you were different, turns out you're no better than those pigs.” She started to move towards the edge of the sofa to stand up but Rafael caught her arm and sat forward with her.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that.” He exhaled. “See, this is what happens when I get compliments, my ego gets out of control. That's why I don't have friends.”

He saw her purse her lips, admiring the shape they formed in her profile. She was so god damn beautiful, thought Rafael. 

“Hmm, true, you don't have many friends. Why else would you agree to entertain a married woman?”

“Oooh burn” Rafael laughed, making Victoria sit back again and return her hand to his shoulder.

“Deserved it” she bit her lip as Rafael groaned when she began deeply massaging the back of his neck. 

There was a long moment between them where they just made eye contact. Neither of them dared to move a muscle. Rafael became so mesmerised by her deep blue eyes that he forgot himself and pulled Victoria by the arms towards him and kissed her. Her lips were still for only a second before she eagerly reciprocated, holding his face as she felt his tongue along her mouth. She sighed, feeling her chest deflate as she opened her lips for him, letting him deepen the kiss. 

Rafael could feel himself getting hard from the heat of her touches. He saw her eyelids flutter as he ran his palms over her breasts. He rested his hands on her waist before squeezing, and stopped when she gave a sudden wince as if in pain and dug her fingernails into his chest.

“Are you alright? I didn't think I was being rough..” Rafael was worried at the thought he might have hurt her.

He held Victoria gently as she took deep, painful breaths. “It's ok......I tumbled off.....my bike last week......I thought it had healed.....obviously not” she wheezed. 

Rafael rubbed her back, hoping it would help calm her. “Did you go to the hospital? What did the doctor say? Did you fracture a rib or something? Did they do X-rays?”

She smiled guilty, her breathing becoming regular again. “I didn't go.”

“Well come on, let's get you checked-”

“NO!!” she grabbed onto his shirt, her knuckles turning white with her grip. “I'm fine. I'm good.” She could see Rafael didn't believe her. 

He cocked his neck, “You're obviously not. Why-”

“I might go home and rest” she interrupted him again. “Can we continue this another time?” 

She stood up slowly and walked towards the door, allowing Rafael to help her put on her coat and pick up her handbag. He had found this behaviour strange yet he couldn't help thinking he had seen it before in many victims Olivia and the SVU detectives had brought before him.

“Victoria-” 

She kissed him quickly on the cheek as she turned the front door knob to make her exit. 

“I'll call you, ok?”

And she was gone. Just as fast as she had arrived earlier that evening.

All he could do now was wait for her phone call.


	4. The hotel

It was two weeks later when Victoria finally called Rafael. He had started to become worried when each night went by with no contact from her. Every possibility of the cause of Victoria's injury went through his mind, to the point where he couldn't sleep without wondering if she was ok, if he would ever see her again.

He had just arrived home after 7pm and threw off his coat when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it wasn't the detectives with more bad news on their current case. An abused wife who refused to testify against her husband, and any other evidence that could be used against the man had been deemed inadmissible. Rafael couldn't help but have a sidethought about Victoria when he viewed the photos of the wife's bruises during the week. 

He fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it without reading the caller ID. “Barba.”

“Hello Rafael.” A seductive voice answered him – Victoria.

“I thought you'd never call” he exclaimed and sat on the arm of his sofa. He could hear her soft giggles through the receiver.

“Oh, well if I'd known you liked me so much, I'd have called sooner.”

“Are you alright?” Rafael asked cautiously. He didn't want to panic her and not hear from her again for another two weeks.

“Well it depends on what you'll say next...”

He waited for her to continue, his heart pounding in his chest. “Go on...”

“I have booked a suite in the St. Regis for this Friday and I'm wondering if you would be free?”

Rafael was speechless. If anything, it was a chance to see her again, to see she was ok and try to get her to talk to him. But the image of meeting her, the excitement of spending the night with her in a luxurious hotel..........he felt almost pathetic that he was nearly drooling at the thought.

He cleared his throat, “Victoria, this is so wrong.”

“Oh come on Rafael, live a little. You need some excitement in your life.”

He didn't respond. He knew that was true.

He heard her speak again, this time without the teasing, “If it helps, I'm the one who's committing the crime, not you.”

“No we both are, I'm going into this knowing you're married. To my boss nevertheless” he sighed.

“Going into this? Does that mean...?”

“Tell me the room and time and I'll be there.” He had to see her, just one more time he told himself.

“Excellent” he could almost hear her grinning through the phone.

 

Friday evening, 8, Suite 600. He received the text that morning as he went through his paperwork before court. He pushed his feelings and thoughts to one side until he arrived at the hotel reception, when they seemed to implode on him. He spend the elevator ride up continuously adjusting his tie or his cuffs under his coat. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and her head appeared, smiling at him as she let him in. Rafael's knees almost buckled as he took in her appearance – a tight black kneelength dress with fine stockings. She had kicked her heels off earlier as they lay flung beside the bed. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes only framed with mascara. Victoria walked around him to remove his coat and jacket and it was only then that Rafael noticed the suite.

It was enormous. A huge four poster bed was in the centre. A small dining table and chairs were positioned in front of a large window that looked out over Midtown. Two doors led off from the room, one was the bathroom and the other a large walk in wardrobe he presumed when Victoria disappeared in there with his clothings. He watched her then walk towards him, her feet delicately gliding over the expensive carpet. There was something about her in only stockings and no shoes....he shook his head slightly to rid his mind of these distractions.

She wrapped her arms around Rafael's neck, biting her lip when he rested his hands on her hips. Victoria gave him a kiss and pulled away when he responded.

“I thought we could have dinner first?” she teased him.

He studied her for a second, “How's your cycling injury?”

He swore he saw a glint of fear in her eyes before she quickly masked it.

“Much better I think, just be gentle with me” she leaned in, brushing her lips against his.

“What happened exactly?”

Victoria moved away to the dining table to look at the menu for room service. She avoided eye contact as she answered him.

“I was cycling along Chelsea Pier and I must have hit something because my bike just stopped but I was forced over the bars and I landed on my ribs. Do you want steak or lobster?”

“So” Rafael stalked towards her, feeling like being in a courtroom rather than a gorgeous hotel suite. “You fell on the handlebars, did anyone help? How did you get home?”

“Cab. Do you want to decide what you'd like so I can put in the order?” she handed over the menu to him. 

Rafael ignored her attempt at distracting him. “You could call a cab after falling on your ribs, when you were most likely out of breath, like you were with me a week after the incident when I touched your waist?”

“I don't know how I did it, maybe someone did it for me, I can't remember. What does it matter to you, now are you going to eat or not, I'm having steak.” She grabbed the hotel phone and waited for Rafael to pick.

“It's just, I run along Chelsea Piers from time to time and they banned cyclists there since last year. Lobster, with scotch.” he said nonchalantly.

He noticed her guarded expression as she called down to the lobby, and her quivering lip as she paused between speaking. He sat on one of the dining chairs, unbuttoned his vest and loosened his tie. He raised an eyebrow when she hung up and faced him.

“It'll be around twenty mintutes.” She then smirked and drew out her words, “What shall we do til then?”

Rafael watched as she leaned over him and kissed him gently. He moved his hands to touch her face but she held them down on the arms of the chair. She sucked on his neck and collarbone, before undoing the shirt buttons. He tried to contain his sighs but failed when she licked his nipple. She slid down his body until she was on her knees, her hands on his belt.

“Victoria-”

The words got caught in his throat as he felt the warm, wet heat of her mouth on the head of his cock. Her hand ran up and down the shaft, stimulating the large vein on the underside. He tangled his hands in her hair as he felt his muscles twitching and tightening. Her tongue tickling under the head and along the slit was agonisingly slow. It was when she took all of him in her mouth and squeezed his balls that he almost came. He pushed her back, studying her swollen lips as she stared up at him. He pulled her up to sit on his lap and ran his hands down her back, along her thighs.

Rafael realised he hadn't had feelings like this for someone in so long, even though she probably only saw this as a bit of fun. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her hands move along on his cock in a fast steady rhythm. He rested her hands on her hips and gave in to her touch.

“Dios mio” he released a long sigh when he came, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He felt her lips on his momentarily before she climbed off his knees. He opened his eyes to see her at the bathroom sink, washing her hands. She grabbed a towel and grinned when she saw Rafael still lying back on the chair. She handed it to him, to which he mumbled a thanks. She stood behind his chair and hugged his neck from behind, casually stroking the strip of his chest that was exposed to her as he cleaned himself up. He turned his head to meet her eyes and angled his lips up to hers.

He could feel the little rumbles of her laughter, “Save some for later counsellor.”

 

Their dinner arrived shortly after, plates and plates of fine food and desserts. Rafael was especially glad to see Victoria had ordered him his favourite and most expensive scotch. They ate and drank merrily. But the dinner table could only keep them apart for so long and Rafael found himself shuffling closer to her every minute that went by. He closed the distance completely when she unzipped her dress, leaving her in only black lingerie and those fine stockings. Rafael could barely contain himself as he rolled them off her legs when she lay on the bed. He ran his hands up her smooth long legs as she parted them for him. She pulled him down on top of her and grinded her hips up against him, scraping her fingernails against his scalp. 

Their remaining clothes were soon discarded in a heap by the bed and it was flesh against flesh, their heated bodies rubbing increasingly against each other, released sighs and moans breaking their kisses. As Rafael nibbled and licked down her chest and stomach to her hips, he couldn't resist looking for any bruises or cuts, anything that would strengthen or disprove his theories. He didn't find any, and sucked on her so hard she screamed and curved her back off the bed.

 

It was after 6am when Rafael regained a sense of time again. He glimpsed at the bedside clock as he pecked Victoria's shoulder as she lay in front of him, his chest tight to her back. She sighed as she slept and cuddled further into the soft pillows and his heat. Rafael softly stroked her arms as he remembered her face when he had first entered her, her lips slightly parted and her eyes lusting for him. She had urged him on, digging her fingernails into his back, moving him in deeper with her feet at his ass. Her mouth dropped open when she came under him. Rafael buried his face in her neck as he felt the contractions of her muscles around him, amplifying his pleasure. She let him lie on top of her when he finished, enjoying the feeling of their bodies panting in sync. They continued their tender kissing and touching into the night until Victoria drifted off and turned her back to Rafael, allowing him to keep holding her.

Now, Rafael felt almost bad for putting her on the spot about her 'incident'. She had no other apparent bruises so maybe she was telling the truth and just got her details mixed up. His mind wandered to her husband. He wondered where the DA thought his wife was tonight. Had Rafael really believed that he was an abuser? He always encouraged harsh sentences for domestic violence scumbags, could he really be one himself?

Suddenly Victoria stirred in his arms. “I can hear you thinking, stop it.”

She rolled onto her back and observed Rafael's sleepy eyes in the morning light trickling in through the half closed curtains. “Unless you're thinking about me, then you can continue.”

Rafael snorted and kissed her cheek as he ran his finger over the curve of her nose, over her lips and across her chin.

“Everything ok?” she asked, he looked too pensive to be completely relaxed.

He nodded. “Yeah...em...I hope I didn't make you feel like you were being interrogated before.”

“No...”

“It's just.. I care about you and I hope you'd be able to tell me if something was wrong.”

She hesitated. “There's nothing wrong, Raf. Now please get some sleep.” She giggled, “We still have breakfast to get through..”

Rafael smirked as she resumed her sleeping position, pressing her back tightly to him. He could feel her breaths becoming deeper until she fell asleep again. He rested his chin on her shoulder before putting his head on her pillow. He pushed aside her hair that was sticking into his face when he saw it – a hidden cut running from her scalp to the hairline at her neck that had fresh stitches. The surrounding skin was purple and red. He clenched his teeth as he realised his suspicions were now more than likely true. He tightened his embrace as she slept, hoping that at least for one night, she felt safe.

A few hours later, Victoria found herself in an empty bed. She stretched her limbs before sitting up and looking for Rafael. Her first thought was that he had left her alone, for work reasons..or just to get away. Her fears were quashed when he came strolling out of the bathroom in just a towel, a heavenly scent of perfume and lavender following him. 

“Good morning, sleep well?” he asked her as he sat next to her, kissing her sweetly.

“Mmm-mmm” she touched his leg, “Why are you up so early?”

“I ran a bath, I thought we could share one” he raised an eyebrow as he grinned. “Would you like to join me?”

He let out a laugh when Victoria nearly jumped on him in response. He led her to the tub, filled with purple bubbles and rose petals that the hotel had supplied. He helped her in, then smirked as she watched him remove his towel and sit in behind her.

Rafael enjoyed her sighs and moans as he massaged her back and peppered her neck with tiny kisses.

“Let me wash your hair” he said, grabbing the small shampoo bottle from the shelf above them.

Victoria froze and pulled away from him, stuttering as she tried to turn around. “No no no no I have a sensitive scalp.” She twists her body to face Rafael, “let me wash yours.”

“No its alright, I don't have any gel with me to control my hair when it dries.”

Victoria nodded before moving forward to sit on his thighs. She ran her hands through the chest hair, down his stomach, then back up his arms. Rafael knew this would be the worst timing to bring this up but he couldn't keep it suppressed any longer.

“Tell me about the cut on your head.”

She looked surprised, but Rafael knew her tells now. “What? I don't have a cut on my-”

“I saw it last night, as you lay in my arms.”

She gawped at him before fidgeting with her fingers, “I slipped on a hard floor, I banged my head..”

“Then why didn't you say that instead of the sensitive scalp story?”

He saw her eyes well up and he reached his arms around her so she was close to him.

“I don't mean to be so confrontational about it, but something's wrong.”

She looked up through her lashes.

“I think someone is hurting you. Vic, I like you, I don't want to see you hurt.” 

“I'm not a victim” she replied stubbornly.

“Ok” Rafael knew he had to tread carefully so she wouldn't shut him out. He massaged her arms as she held her face in her hand.

“Tell me. Hmm? What's happening?”

She dropped her hands, splashing the water as she did so. “Obviously we have our problems, every couple does..”

“Beating and hitting you is not a marital problem, its abuse!”

The facade finally cracked. She started crying, shaking as her tears ran down her cheeks. Rafael held her to his chest, allowing her to lean her head against his shoulder. As he listened to her heartwrenching sobs, thoughts raced through his mind. About her safety from now on, about the abuser – her husband. How could he proceed to get him put away, giving the complications of Rafael sleeping with his wife and the perpetrator being his boss. The District Attorney.

He kissed the top of her ear and whispered to her softly, “If I order us breakfast and then get back under the covers, nice and warm and cosy, will you talk to me, just confide in me, just us, hmm?”

He was relieved when she eventually nodded her head slowly. She sat back and wiped her eyes, now red and puffy. He grabbed the hotel phone that he had left by the tub and kept his arm around her as he began dialling. Rafael guessed they would need a hearty breakfast to get through the morning.


	5. Her story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of domestic violence and injuries.

They had eaten their breakfast in total silence, the only noises being the clinking of cutlery against plates and cups. Rafael watched as Victoria kept her head down and ate slowly, the weight of her revelation sinking in. From experience he knew victims either felt a sense of relief or dread when their secret was discovered and she would be the latter. After they were finished, Rafael guided her back to the bed where they cuddled up under the soft sheets. They lay facing each other with his arms around her, her face close to his so she could take comfort in the feel of his lips on hers. He rubbed her back gently, relishing her quiet sighs and returning each kiss. Victoria finally made eye contact, her breath wavering as she spoke.

“What do you want to know?”

Rafael wanted her to feel safe so chose to let her take the lead. “Whatever you want to tell me.”

Her mouth formed silent syllables before her words finally came together.

“We got married very young. Well I was young, he was a middle aged successful prosecutor. I had just graduated from college, I went to this bar and he was just there. In an expensive suit and flashing the cash. I was up to my eyes in student debt and he offered to help me. And I let him.”

Rafael waited pensively for Victoria to continue, he could feel her pulse starting to race.

“We got married. He was vying for that DA seat since I first met him and he thought the way to get it was the perfect trophy wife, beautiful children and a dashing smile. Well” she cleared her throat “two years into the marriage I found out I couldn't have kids. That's when it started.”

She paused and shut her eyes. Rafael kissed her forehead in the hope she'd continue. “How did it start?” A little light prompting made her open her eyes and resume.

“I'm not blameless because I played a part. After I received that news, I didn't care about anything anymore. He had lost interest in me, he was working all the time and I felt so alone. So I starting going to bars, going home with men. One of them turned out to be a detective that was good friends with John. John yelled and shouted whore, bitch, prostitute, every name under the sun. When he called me a barren cunt I slapped him across the face so hard my ring caught on his lip and it bled...”

Rafael saw her eyes water up so he stroked her cheeks to try and help soothe her. He swallowed hard in anticipation of what was to come.

“He threw me against a wall and squeezed my neck so hard I actually passed out. I woke up, hours later I guess on the cold wooden floor. And I was so afraid...” she couldn't continue, her cries restricting her speech.

Rafael pressed her into his chest and rested his chin on her head. He then leaned over her to the bedside locker for a box of tissues so she could dry her eyes. 

“Did you tell anyone?” he asked cautiously.

Victoria blew her nose and shook her head. Rafael couldn't help but feel some disappointment. Not at her, but at the lack of any disclosure witnesses.

“How could I? Back then he was the go-to ADA, friend of detectives and other prosecutors. Now he's the DA. No one would believe me.” She scrunched the tissue hard in her fist.

“I believe you.” Rafael whispered, his heart skipping at her warm smile at him. He couldn't resist her lips, even if they were dampened by tears and water from her runny nose. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body and just clung to him, as if he were a life jacket in a brewing storm. An alert tone from a phone broke their embrace as Victoria rolled over to check the clock.

“I have to go” she said reluctantly, covering her face with her elbow. 

Rafael tangled his fingers with hers as he thought. “I can't let you go back home, not to him with what I know now.”

“It's alright” she brought his hand up to her mouth to kiss the back. “I'll be ok.” She threw the bed covers aside and sat up, surveying her clothes scattered on the floor. Rafael's mind raced with fears and possibilities as he watched her get dressed slowly. He could try something to help her. At what cost he didn't know yet. He followed her to the end of the bed where she was putting on her stockings.

“If I arrange a meeting with the Lieutenant of the Special Victims Unit, would you come?” He continued before she could interrupt. “Just to talk about what has happened to you, if we could discreetly open an investigation and bring charges against Mr Johnson.”

“That's sweet of you but-”

“I won't be able to sleep knowing you are with him, vulnerable to an assault from him. Please would you let me help.” He begged with his eyes.

“I've managed so far. I only have to wait 4 more years until his term as DA is over and then he says he'll sign divorce papers..”

“What they say and what they do are always 2 different stories Vic.”

Victoria stood and clutched her stomach. Rafael guessed she knew this too. He had to ask, “Are the assaults getting more frequent?”

Her grimace told him the answer. He went to hold her but she stepped away and grabbed her purse, “You need to get dressed, we'll have to check out soon.”

Rafael ignored her deflection. “He will kill you if you don't leave before then.”

“I tried!!" she exclaimed, shaking her hands in the air. "He wouldn't sign divorce papers so I ran away. Fat luck that was because he found me. Or rather his men did, and dragged me back to Manhattan. I was bedbound for a week from his beatings. He said his men would break my legs and back if I left him again! No, I can do 4 years.” It was like she was trying to persuade herself more than Rafael, “I can.”

Rafael leapt towards her, “Just meet with SVU once, that's all I ask. One step at a time.”

She dug her foot into the rich carpet. “It's futile” she muttered.

“For me?” he held her, his touch beginning to soften her up to his suggestion. He watched her think hard.

“Not at the station or at your office” she voiced her conditions.

“I'll find somewhere private. And safe. Ok?”

She pursed her lips, “just for you.” He kissed her deeply then, running his fingers along her waist. He couldn't resist a groan when she pushed him away, “get dressed Rafael!”

 

On Monday morning, Rafael had made a call to Olivia to see him at his office, and to bring Carisi. He had grown to like the overeager detective and his habit of citing his Fordham legal knowledge. More importantly, he had worked in homicide before SVU so he might be able to get through to Victoria before it became too late. He felt a chill as he cast a thought to that possibility. He knew they would have to act quickly, especially if the DA's attacks were becoming more often and more severe.

Olivia and Carisi arrived shortly before noon.

“Hey counselor you gotta case for us?” Carisi's voice bounced off the walls as he approached Rafael's desk. Olivia stood close behind him. 

“Yes and it's a very sensitive one. Full discretion is required” Rafael said as he walked across the room to close the office door. 

Olivia turned towards him, eyebrows raised and hands in her pockets. “Ok, tell us the details.”

He let out a breath and leaned against the round conference table. “A domestic violence victim is refusing to bring charges against the abuser, her husband.”

“What's new eh. Do you want us to talk to the vic?” Carisi offered.

“Yes but it has to be private. And no names must leave this room, even to the other SVU detectives. Her name is Victoria Johnson.”

As Rafael expected, Carisi caught the name immediately. “Johnson, as in the DA's wife?”

He gave a slight nod and looked to Olivia whose eyes had widened in surprise.

“Ok” she said “When can we meet with her?”

“I've booked a private hotel room, suite 10 at the Nomad tonight at 7. Clear your plans and memorise the details, I don't want this in writing and get into the wrong hands.” Rafael retired to his chair behind his desk and waited for the lieutenant and detective to confirm the plan.

“No problem counselor we'll be there” Carisi said. “How did she get in contact with you?”

“I met her at a gala a month ago” he lowered his gaze to some files on his desk. He had started writing when Olivia then enquired,

“She must have really trusted you if after one meeting at a high society social event, she reveals to you that her husband, your boss is beating her.”

Rafael shrugged, “What can I say. So 7 tonight. Now if you'll excuse me so I can resume my work.” He watched as they left, not at all fazed by his abrupt dismissal of them. He didn't want to reveal his 'relationship' to Victoria yet. He trusted them but he didn't want any judgements before they met her.

 

Victoria and Rafael both arrived early at the suite that evening. She seemed nervous as she fiddled with the buttons on her blouse so Rafael rested one hand on hers to help calm her. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. They still hadn't said a word to each other.

“Are you ok?” Rafael spoke softly when he sat back, his hand still on hers in her lap.

“I don't think this is a good idea, if he finds out..”

“He won't. Lieutenant Benson and Detective Carisi are very good with being discreet.”

She bit her lip, “What will they ask me?”

Rafael wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Just like what you told me.” He kissed her temple, “You're very brave to do this, y'know that?”

Victoria only scoffed and sank further into the lounge. She stared at her knees before speaking again, Rafael studying her intensely. “You em... you don't have to be hear all the details if you don't want... or have to.”

Rafael sat closer and pecked her cheek. “Whatever you want” he whispered “But I want to be here to support you.”

“You must really like me Rafael” she smiled sadly.

“I do.” He couldn't help but grin back. He sat up sharply at the sound of a knock at the door. He left Victoria to open the door and let Olivia and Carisi in. She stood up and welcomed them, gesturing them to sit opposite her. Rafael stood to the side, a fly on the wall but there to swoop in if necessary.

“Mrs Johnson do you know why we're here?”

“Yes you know about me and my husband.” Before Olivia could respond, she added nervously “This won't go anywhere. I mean, he's the DA so no one would dare go up against him. He has all the judges on his side and all the ADA in his pocket. He said after his term, he'll let me go so I can wait. What's 4 more years.”

“Ok” Olivia replied calmly, “Well we'll just get some information to start. Even if you don't want to press charges, we can help protect you. So can you tell us how often he hurts you?”

Carisi took out his leather notepad and pen and nodded towards Victoria, “This stays between us. He'll never know you talked to us.”

Victoria cleared her throat. “It used to be when he was angry or stressed or drunk. I was his outlet.” She hoped to leave it at that but felt caught when Rafael prodded,

“And now?”

“Em, anything sets him off now. Or sometimes when he's in a good mood, he'll call me names until I snap back and then he'll start.”

“When was the last time?” Olivia asked gently.

“Saturday.”

Rafael gulped loudly. They were together on Friday night and he let her go back to him the next morning. He felt his fists curl when Carisi asked what did he do.

“He pinned me down when I arrived home and slapped my bottom hard and pulled my hair. Then he locked me in the bedroom.” 

“Did you tell anyone?”

“No.”

“Have you received any other injuries?”

She felt her cheeks grow red with shame. “Em, general bruises and cuts, fractured ribs, punctured lung, broken bones..”

“She also has a bad cut with stitches on the back of her head” Rafael added, beckoning Olivia to walk behind her and look. Victoria held her face in her hands, regretting agreeing to this. 

"That looks painful, how did he do this?" 

"He threw me against a chest of drawers, I hit my head against the edging."

Carisi took over the questioning from Olivia. “There's some pretty serious injuries in that list. Do you know the names of the doctors who treated you?”

She shook his head, “There's only one and he won't talk. He always comes to the house to bandage me up and John pays him to not document anything so there's no record.”

Rafael huffed with disgust that he almost missed Olivia's next question.

“This is very personal and I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but has there been any sexual assault?”

Victoria glimpsed at Rafael and saw him waiting for her answer with wide eyes. She looked back at Olivia and nodded slowly, keeping her head down.

“I don't want to talk about it now.”

“That's perfectly alright. What we'll do now, we'll do a background check on your husband - his record, bank statements and see what's there.” Olivia squeezed her shoulder as Carisi continued. 

“We'll arrange a meeting with you through ADA Barba here when we've gathered all the info and see what you want to do then.”

Victoria got up and walked them out. “Thank you, but don't get your hopes up. There's not much you can do.” 

She shut the door, leaving her and Rafael alone. She was afraid to turn around and face him after all she had revealed. She let out a deep sigh before a pair of arms gathered around her waist from behind. He kissed her curve of her neck before spinning her around. He saw her broken expression and the pain that was always hidden in her eyes now on display.

“I shouldn't have let you go back to him.”

“He would have done it away.” She tore his arms from her body and walked back to the lounge. She could hear his footsteps towards her as she put on her scarf. He caught her waist again and held her tightly as he kissed her. She closed the gap between them and clutched his tie.

“Stay” he whispered into her lips, never wanting her to leave. She kissed him back deeply before taking off his jacket and slowly unbuttoning his vest. He walked her backwards towards the bed, laid down and pulled her on top of him. His heart skipped at her giggles as she rolled over and kicked off her shoes. They hit the floor, followed by her dress and panties. It was just him and her now, together in the moment.

 

Unfortunately moments never last long enough and he found himself back at his office. He was reluctant to let Victoria go home but he had to, for now anyway. Olivia had rang him in the cab to say that they hadn't found anything yet but would keep digging. Rafael hung his coat and jacket up and loosened his tie for the second time today. He flopped down on his chair and rested his head back. He could hear his secretary talking to a man outside. Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar face appeared,

“Hey Rafael, can we have a talk?”

“Of course sir” he said, standing up and keeping his face void of emotion.

It was DA Johnson.


	6. Turning point

The two men sat in uncomfortable silence, eyes locked with each other before DA Johnson decided to speak.

“Run me through your cases, would you please.”

“Sure.” Rafael opened his legal pad to the notes for his current cases. Though it wasn't unusual for the DA to check on the progress of his ADAs, it was the underlying tension between them that made him suspicious. Did Mr Johnson know something?

“Presently, I have five cases on the docket. Three are still in the investigation stages and I will be bringing charges against the suspects soon. One of my cases begins trial next week finally after several delaying tactics of motion filing by the defense counsel and we have a solid case against the accused. The fifth..” he glanced up briefly from his files to see the DA flicking dust from his trouser leg and then examining his nails. Rafael clenched his jaw before continuing.

“The victim is hesitant to testify against her husband on domestic violence charges so I have a meeting scheduled with his lawyers to negotiate a plea deal to spare the wife a trial.” He flipped his notes closed and sat back, hands clasped together on his lap as he waited for feedback.

“Drop the charges.”

“Excuse me sir?” Rafael felt dumbfounded.

The DA looked up and stared him down over the desk. “The wife clearly won't testify if it did ever make it to trial so instead of wasting time that could be spent on your other cases,” he emphasized the next words “drop the charges.”

He cleared his throat, “It's too early to dismiss him, I want to take a run at his lawyers first.”

DA Johnson laughed to himself, “Am I right in thinking this man is a very powerful, influential person?”

Rafael suddenly got the eerie feeling that there was double meanings to his words now. Was he referring to the case, or to his own wife?

“He's an oil tycoon..”

“Well there you go!” DA Johnson slapped his hand on his knee and stood up, towering over Rafael from the front of the desk. “Drop it. It's futile.”

Rafael's fists grew tight. He suddenly remembered Victoria using that exact word to describe her situation. The DA had her beaten down, groomed to admit defeat. He watched the DA reach the door before he also stood up and called after him, “I'm not ready to drop any charges. I will inform you of the situation as it unfolds.”

DA Johnson smiled to himself before retracing his steps slowly back to the desk, maintaining eye contact with Rafael.

“Let me give you some advice Rafael, I mean you do want to be DA some day?”

Rafael gave a single nod.

“Well you need to learn your losses and your place. Now,” he leant his hands against the desk, “when your superior tells you to do something, I suggest you do it. Because that behaviour might have passed in Brooklyn but not in Manhattan. And I have no problem sending you back there.”

Rafael grinded his teeth in pure anger but refrained from commenting. It would do him no favours at this point. He observed as the DA gave a final smirk as he waltzed to the office door. Just before he left, he turned back,

“I'll be wanting a review of your cases again, this time it WILL be four. And I won't as generous as I was today in letting you recite them. I'll want a full written brief on my desk next week. Have a good week.”

When the door slammed shut, Rafael sat down again and muttered, “Fuck!”

 

Before he headed home, he stopped by at the precinct to see Olivia and Carisi. He was stubborn and was even more determined to investigate the DA. Hopefully before he got transferred back to Brooklyn. He spotted Carisi in front of the computer screen, typing furiously. He couldn't see Olivia in her office so pulled a chair to beside the detective.

“Busy night?” he spoke, making Carisi swing around on his chair.

“Yeah, a big drug and people trafficking ring bust near the docks. Another case for you counsellor.” he smiled, noticing the worn expression on the ADA's face.

“I'm touched.”

Carisi rolled his eyes at Rafael's sarcasm and turned back to the screen. Rafael moved his chair closer and whispered,

“What about the Johnson case?”

“Oh yeah I got access to the DA's bank statements. He makes several irregular payments starting since last month. And receives them. Huge sums adding up to half a million in just three years.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Immediately suspicious. Will he know you've been looking at his finances?”

“Nah it's all electronic banking nowadays so he won't have a clue. Scary how nothing is private anymore and you can tap into anyone's details-”

“Carisi focus, what do you mean by irregular?” Rafael interrupted his rant.

“The payments are 10,000 dollars to a Victor Mezia. I thought it might be the doctor Mrs Johnson was talking about but no record of a medical practitioner's license.”

“When did they start?”

“First one was last month, then two weeks, then last week and one today.”

“Can you track this Mezia?”

“Naw there's no social security number coming up for him, chances are he's an illegal immigrant.”

“Any idea who's paying him?”

“Not yet, they're from several sources. My guess, laundered through many accounts before reaching his. Tracing the origin not as easy.”

“What about Mrs Johnson's activity?” Rafael felt a sense of betrayal asking, but he had to get a full picture.

Carisi shook his head. “Typical married couple. Or controlling husband, whichever way you want to interpret it. Only joint bank accounts.”

“Thanks” Rafael was disappointed with the lack of results. He entered Olivia's office, deciding to wait for her. He wanted her take on the DA's behaviour towards him today. It was odd, like he almost knew Rafael was looking into him. His next thought was about Victoria – had she said something? Or rather been forced to reveal who she had been seeing. He became worried about her safety so pulled out his phone and dialled her number. It almost rang out before she finally answered.

“Hello?” Her voice was almost inaudible.

“Are you ok? Is it safe to speak?”

“Emm, not too long.”

Rafael swallowed and pressed the phone closer to his ear. “What's happening?”

“Nothing, don't worry.”

“Have you a cold, your nose sounds blocked.”

“Yeah.”

He wasn't convinced. “Can you meet tonight?”

“Not tonight.”

“Even five minutes?”

She let out a sigh. “John and I have plans.”

“Oh.” Rafael couldn't help but feel jealous. And then concerned. The DA was in a strange mood with him earlier, had he something up his sleeve for his wife too? “You don't sound that excited.”

She let out a sad sharp laugh. “I'm not. I just take it. No to tonight Rafael, I'll call you.” A beep tone. 

As if on cue, Olivia arrived at her office and greeted him, repeating the same news he had heard from Carisi. He left defeated and grabbed a cab back to his apartment. He slammed his door closed behind him and instantly poured himself a scotch. He switched on the tv and felt his eyes getting heavy. With the warmth of the alcohol in his belly and the blare of voices from the screen, he drifted off to sleep on the couch, the face of Victoria crossing his mind in his dreams.

He awoke abruptly to the sound of loud knocking on his front door. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he crossed his living room to the door. He almost jumped back in shock when he saw the beaten woman before him. He opened his arms and took her in, holding her tight to his chest as he locked the door behind. He could hear quiet sobbing into his shoulder and fingernails clutching at his shirt on his back. Rafael feared her knees would give under her so he quickly guided her to the sofa. He removed her stilettos and turned her body so she could lay along the seat cushions. 

Rafael left her to fetch a facecloth and returned with a blanket too, keeping her warm as he wiped her bloody lip and nose. He whispered apologies as she winced under his touch, the warm water stinging her cuts. As her makeup came off on the cloth, a huge bruise under her eye became apparent. He kept asking what happened, did he do this, where were you. But the woman never replied. She passed out as he cared for her, her breath heavy with spirits. Rafael considered carrying her to his bed but fearing he might drop her, he lay beside her and wrapped themselves in the blanket. He watched her sleep, rubbing her back and kissing her hairline in the hope of comforting her. He looked at the clock on the wall – 1am. This would be a long night.


	7. Making the decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talks of domestic violence, rape and injuries.

Rafael felt movement stirring beside him on the sofa. He half opened an eye and saw Victoria rub her face as she groaned. She clutched her stomach tightly and brought her knees closer to her chest. Rafael touched her arm gently,

“You ok?” he whispered, worried at her sudden pale pallor.

She managed to nod once before bringing a hand to her mouth, jumping up suddenly over Rafael and dashing straight to the bathroom. He sighed as he heard her vomiting repeatedly. He fetched a glass of water in his kitchen before joining her in the bathroom. Victoria was sitting against the wall half slumped over the toilet bowl exhausted. She couldn't look directly at him and hid her face under her hands. Her body started to shake uncontrollably, making Rafael sit beside her on the cold tile floor. He handed her the glass and she drank slowly, feeling her stomach finally settle down.

“I'm sorry.” she mumbled, her lip sore when she spoke. 

“What happened?” His heart dropped as he watched her trace her fingers over her injured face. He held her hand and massaged her palm as she shook her head.

“It got out of control..” She was distant as she thought over the events of last night.

“What did?”

“Date night.”

Rafael grinded his teeth but remained calm for her sake. He kissed the rim of her ear, “Tell me. And I will help you.”

“We started drinking. I snorted a few lines, so did he.” Her expression was emotionless as she faced straight ahead. She squeezed Rafael's hand and shut her eyes as she continued.

“Another couple joined us. The man..” she held her lips in a tight line and creases formed around her eyes. “He..forced me down. John cheered him on.”

Rafael felt his face turn hot with anger. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leant her against his chest. He caressed her knee when she brought her hands to her face again. 

“Did they hurt you?” he asked Victoria softly, hoping not to upset her at his questioning.

She turned her head towards him so Rafael could see her red eyes welling up with tears. She struggled to stop her lip quivering and she gripped his arm tightly.

“I don't want to go back to him anymore” her voice was shaking.

He stroked her face and neck before running his hand through her hair. “You won't have to. I'll make sure of it.”

She bowed her head before hiding it in the crook of his neck. He ran his hand up and down her arm as he thought of a plan. Should he call Olivia and Carisi first, then bring her to hospital? How would he explain Victoria turning up at his apartment in the middle of the night, he would have to reveal their relationship. Their involvement would make it complicated in a trial, Rafael certainty couldn't prosecute it. But who could he trust in his place? Or rather who would Victoria trust? 

As if on cue she looked around for something to help her stand up. She gripped the towel rail above her head and pulled herself up on her feet, Rafael supporting her at her waist. She stumbled over to the sink and gasped when she saw her reflection in the wall mirror. 

“Can I take a shower?” Victoria asked feebly, reverting her gaze to the floor.

Rafael thought quickly and stepped towards her. “Maybe wait until after the hospital.”

Her eyes met his with panic, “Hospital? What for?”

“Just checks to make sure you're all right, a rape kit” her eyes widened tenfold when those words left his mouth and started to shake her head, “it will help the case when bringing charges against your husband and the other man.” He tried to reassure her but she ignored his pleas. She threw off her dress and rolled her stockings down her legs, leaving her standing before him in her underwear. 

“You'll wash away any evidence” he warned as she reached into the shower to turn on the controls.

She countered, “I am not a speciman that you can scrap samples off of. It's not going to help your case when the hospital tests show alcohol and drugs in my blood is it.”

Rafael sighed and watched helplessly as she removed the last bits of clothing. He couldn't hide his horror when she turned away from him and revealed deep scratch marks along her spine and hips. A closer inspection showed a bite mark on her waist and finger marks around her neck. He felt tears in his eyes as he listened to her cries when the hot water hit her back and stung the torn skin. He left the bathroom and grabbed his phone. Half way through texting Carisi and Olivia, he paused and decided to call them in the morning. He wanted to wait until Victoria had some rest, she was still running on adrenaline now. 

He returned to the bathroom and held out a towel for Victoria as she stepped out of the shower. He patted her dry, her frequent whimpers an indicator that he was touching a sore patch, which seemed to be everywhere. Rafael led her to his bed and rummaged through his drawers for his softest shirt she could wear. He fluffed up the pillows and helped her lie back as he changed out of his clothes. She held out her arms for him as he joined her under the covers and entwined her legs with his. She snuggled her face into his chest and breathed out deeply.

“I'm sorry.”

“What for?”

“Everything. Snapping at you, arriving here and putting all this burden on-”

Rafael cut her off, “Shush shush shushshushshush, Be sorry for nothing. I just want you safe and healthy, away from that asshole and his friends.”

He felt her move closer to him. “I feel safe here.”

Rafael couldn't help smile and feel his heart beat faster. “Get some rest ok.” 

There was silence for a while before he heard Victoria's voice ask, “What'll happen to me after I talk to the detectives?”

He sighed and kissed her forehead. “We'll find you a place to stay and take it from there.”

“Thank you Rafael” she looked up at him and pecked his cheek. She nestled her head back under his chin, her breath tickling his neck. She fell asleep soon after, him staying awake a little longer just to hear her sleepy moans.

 

Rafael groaned as the morning light shone through his eyelids, waking him up. He turned to his side but only felt a dip in the mattress. Panic instantly ran through his veins and he jumped out of bed, scanning the room and listening for any signs that Victoria might be still here. His head was pounding as he checked the bathroom – no one. He raced into the living room to phone SVU but stopped at the smell of baking and the sizzle of a frying pan. He found her in the kitchen, warming homemade pancakes in the oven and cooking bacon and eggs. 

Victoria was still in his shirt, tiptoeing barefoot around the cupboards as she searched for plates and cups. She didn't realise she was being watched until she felt his touch on her arm. She turned to him, her smile stretching from one cheek to another and hugged him tightly. 

“Morning” she pulled away and brushed her lips against his.

“I thought you had left, you scared me” Rafael held her tight, mindful of her injuries.

“Never” she kissed his bottom lip and turned her attention back to the pan where the bacon was burning. “There's pancakes in there, eggs are done and bacon – definitely done.” She giggled and plated up the hot food. Rafael stood back and admired her.

“It's nice to see you smile” he commented.

She handed him a plate, his hand gliding over hers ever so lightly. “Thanks to you.”

He gestured her to sit down at the breakfast counter beside him. They ate in comfortable silence, though he couldn't help glancing at her face. There was a deep blue and black half moon under her left eye and her lip was split and slightly swollen. Just under her jaw he could see red marks in the shapes of fingers that had darkened in colour since last night. He gulped down his eggs and sent a text to Olivia before setting his phone down on the counter.

“What time are they coming?” Victoria asked, her eyes glued on her plate.

“I told them as soon as possible. You're very brave to do this.”

She scoffed, “Maybe now, but I'm afraid for the future.”

“If he breaks the restraining order, he'll be arrested. And he won't want that to get out publicly.”

Victoria hummed thoughtfully. 

He cleared his throat, “And it would give you an opportunity to get help for yourself.”

She looked surprised, “What do I need help for?”

“The drugs.”

She rolled her eyes, “I don't have a problem.”

“Says everyone with a habit” he quickly retorted.

“Ever thought that I use to get through those awful nights with John? That I couldn't survive them sober and if I can get free of him, I won't need to self medicate?”

He tapped his fingers against the counter. “It wouldn't hurt anyway to see a counsellor.”

She put her fork down and clasped her hands together. “What'll happen with us?”

Rafael let out a breath, “I don't know.”

“What do you want to happen with us?” Victoria asked quietly.

Before he could answer, they were interrupted by a knock on his door. He kissed the top of her head as he walked behind her to the door. He heard Victoria skip to the bathroom and turned round to see her emerge wrapped in a robe before sitting on the couch. He opened the door to find Carisi and Olivia. They looked taken back to be greeted by Rafael in pyjamas, then by Victoria in a dressing robe.

“Looks cosy” Carisi muttered under his breath. Olivia shot him a glance and sat beside Victoria.

“Mrs Johnson that's a nasty bruise you have and I can't help but notice marks along your neck. Can I ask what happened?”

“She has marks on her back too, her husband drugged her and forced other men on her” Rafael's temper was rising as he had flashbacks of last night. 

“Ok, I'd like to hear Victoria speak if that's ok with you Barba.” She turned to her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. “Is that what happened?”

“We both got high but I wasn't expecting another couple to be there.”

“Do you know them?”

Victoria sighed and rubbed her forehead, “The mayor. And some girl. Looked young.”

Three pairs of eyebrows rose simultaneously out of disbelief. It was Carisi who summed up the courage to ask,

“The mayor raped you as well as your husband?”

She nodded once and buried her face in her hands. She peeked between her fingers to see Rafael looking both stunned and pensive as he stared at the floor.

“Someone had been paying your husband huge sums of money. Any idea who that might be?”

She shook her head.

“There's also large regular payments to a Victor Mezia, have you heard of him?”

She was about to speak but decided at last minute to keep quiet. Only Carisi caught this but was interrupted by Olivia.

“How did you find your way here?”

“I managed to get out when they had passed out and hailed a cab.”

“Where did this take place?”

“A townhouse.”

“Do you know whereabouts?” Carisi asked.

“Upper side, I think.”

Carisi and Benson looked towards Rafael, who had been silent. He knew the question was coming next. He decided to disclose before they asked.

“Can we talk in private?” he led them towards the kitchen away from Victoria. He gave her a comforting smile and she kept her head down as she returned to the bedroom. 

“How well do you know Mrs Johnson counsellor?” 

Rafael looked at Carisi, then at Olivia.

“We've been meeting and sleeping together on an occasional basis since the gala.”

“So that's when she told you about the DA?”

“Yes.” 

“Counsellor does this not make it easy for Johnson's lawyers to paint you and his wife as plotting against him, they could insinuate that you gave her those injuries.”

Rafael shot him a stern glance. “Thank you Carisi.”

“Barba” Olivia sought to break the tension, “If it was publicised that you were having an affair with the District's Attorney’s wife, it would turn against YOU and not him. No one could even consider the possibility that he's the one hurting her.”

“Your career path would be stunted pretty fast, with the DA and the mayor if she's correct, trying to cover their tracks.”

“Again Carisi, thank you for your ever charming wisdom.”

Carisi shrugged his shoulders and stood back. 

“What ADA would you get to take this to a judge?”

Rafael huffed and kicked the tile floor. He knew he couldn't do it as he was close to Victoria, but no ADA he knew would risk their hard earned career to challenge the boss. 

“I could get a restraining order.”

Olivia nodded encouragingly. “I think you know that's the best way forward for now.”

Rafael showed them out and found Victoria under the covers in his bed. He slid under the duvet and kissed her nose, smiling as it scrunched up under his touch. Her eyes looked heavy with sleep but she rested a hand on his chest, tracing the letters of his shirt onto his belly. 

“What did they say?” her voice was gravelly.

“I can get a restraining order.”

“And then?”

Rafael bit his lip and shook his head. “We can't make a case just yet.” Her finger movements stopped and he put his hand on hers for comfort. She withdrew and rolled to the edge of the bed where she sat up. “I'm not giving up, because I've been involved with you I can't personally take the case and it'll be difficult to find someone else..”

“It's fine, don't worry.”

He crawled over to her and sat on his honkers so his chest was against her back. He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. “I will protect you.”

“I'm going to run. For good this time.” she whispered. He froze at the determination in her voice. 

“You don't have to, listen-”

“Run away with me.” Her head turned to face him, gauging his reaction.

“Viki, this isn't the solution. You don't have to run, a protective order will stop him coming near you. I can extend it to any of his associates, please-”

“I love you.” Her eyes met his, soft and begging. “Run away with me.”


	8. Making a decision take II

Rafael's arms were frozen around her, his mouth slightly open at the shock of her suggestion.

“Run away with me Rafael.”

He made some incoherent noises and shook his head, releasing his hold on Victoria. He rested his hands on his thighs behind her. “This is not the way forward.”

“What is hm? Live in hope that he won't disobey the restraining order and I'll be happy ever after?”

He sighed and lay back on the bed, his elbow propping him up on the duvet. “Let me get it first and we'll take it from there. You mentioned another girl, Liv and Carisi is investigating. Just give us time. You can get police protection 24/7, whatever you want..”

“I want to be FREE!” she turned to face him and hit her fist against the mattress. She paused to control her rapid breathing and continued once it had returned to normal, “I'm not taking this anymore, you know yourself it's escalating, will you be allowed to prosecute my case when I'm dead, floating in the Hudson somewhere?”

“Running away doesn't solve anything. You told me you tried to before but he found you!”

She shook her head, “I made a mistake then. I stayed in the States, I used my card to withdraw money. I've learnt from that.”

“So you'll leave the country??” Rafael felt his voice get higher as the conversation grew tense. He watched as she lifted her legs onto the bed and shuffled around so she was lying next to him. She held his face in her hands and kissed him gently. 

“I love you.”

He focused on her swollen lip and gulped. “I care for you too very much.”

“Come with me.”

He spoke slowly, “SVU can arrange a safe home for you, temporary or permanently whatever you wish..”

“I feel safe with you.”

“You can't stay with me just yet, it'll complicate matters with the order and it'll look like I've been plotting against my boss.”

“Leave with me then.”

“I can't leave. I have my job, my mother, we only lost abuelita last year.” He sighed, “I can't.”

Victoria nodded in defeat and stared at his chin as she thought hard. She met his eyes and smiled sadly. “Ok.” She climbed off the bed and threw his shirt off over her head. She faced away from him as she fastened her bra and put on her underwear.

“Don't go” Rafael pleaded and got up to stand behind her.

“I'll be fine.” 

He heard her try to hold back a sniffle. He massaged her upper arms as he started to kiss the back of her neck. She swayed in his hold as he continued to move his lips down the curve of her spine, kissing the top of every scratch and cut that marked her skin. He ran his tongue along the top edge of her underpants and spun her around to suck the soft flesh around her belly button.

“Stop” she gasped and stepped back, panting as she looked at him on his knees. “You'll make me miss you too much.”

He cast her a heated look and stood up slowly before her. He pulled her close so the front of her body almost melted into his. He felt her breath, short and hot on his mouth as he studied her eyes. He leant his head down to peck her delicate collarbone and the sensitive spot under her ear. She felt hot against him and she moaned quietly until he grinded his erection against her knickers. Victoria's voice almost caught in her throat,

“I'm...still sore from yesterday, I don't know if I can..” 

Rafael held one side of her face and kissed his way all along her cheek to her ear on the other side. “That's alright, that's absolutely ok.”

She sighed a huge breath of relief and clung to him tighter, “Thank you.”

He saw the water in her eyes and almost felt tears form in his own. He couldn't let her leave him, out of fear for her safety mostly. There was also a tiny bit of selfish desire for himself – he didn't want to imagine her not around for him to talk to. 

“Let me help you, don't run” he muttered quietly. 

She looked torn. “If everything was normal, I wouldn't hesitate for a second. But if he gets handed a protective order, he won't take it seriously. I'm afraid you'll be in his line of fire as well, you've worked too hard and I'm not worth it.”

“You are worth EVERYTHING.”

She scoffed, “You can't say that, you don't even love me.”

“If I admit it out loud and you leave or something happens to you, I'd be heartbroken.” He kissed her hand.

Victoria prodded a finger into his chest and smiled coyly, “So in here, you might love me.”

He smirked back, “I might do.” He was sure she could feel his heart pounding as she played with his hairs. “Now will you let me check you in to a hotel and I'll get to work on that protective order?”

She pursed her lips. “Promise I'll be safe?”

He kissed her deeply, “I promise.”

 

Carisi organised a hotel suite for Victoria to stay under a false name while Rafael drew up a restraining order to be taken to a judge. Olivia recruited Amanda to track the Mayor's finances, under the aim to see if there was any involvement with prostitution rings. She didn't tell her about the DA and Victoria, hopefully there would something to pin on him through the Mayor. Olivia got Fin to talk to old friends in VICE about politicians and drug possession. Her last task of the evening was to arrange security watch for Mrs Johnson. A mixed team of security guards and policemen would take shifts to mind her room and everyone had to be identified and pre-approved before entry into her suite. She texted Rafael once she received word that the team were in place. He had just got his order signed and it was on its way to being delivered to the DA right now. He rang Victoria to tell her the news and to check on her. She sounded tired but pleased. He promised to ring again once he was home.

His calls around midnight went unanswered. He phoned Olivia and then Carisi, who got in contact with security to check on Victoria. Olivia's tone immediately set Rafael on edge when she returned his call. She was concerned that security weren't responding so they were heading to the hotel themselves now. Rafael ran out of his building to catch a cab and met them as they were entering the lobby. The lift ride up to the top floor was tense and Rafael burst out through the barely open doors when they landed at the penthouse suite. They were stopped by the security men they had put in place, citing 'only authorised personnel.' Carisi managed to slip through the men and into the suite. A few of the guards ran after him and pulled him out minutes later. 

Amongst the chaos of shouting and badges being flashed, Carisi yelled “She's not there!” Rafael would have collapsed if not for the burly security man propping him up from behind and turned to Olivia, who was equally shocked.

“Where is she?” Olivia ordered security to tell, only to be met by stern faces. She pulled out her phone and starting making calls. Carisi came up beside Rafael and squeezed his shoulder,

“We'll find her, counsellor.”

Rafael felt a dull pain starting behind his eyes and quickly spreading over the crown of his head. He had promised her. He promised.


	9. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter!!

“Where the hell is she??” Rafael stormed the SVU unit, slamming his briefcase on the nearest desk. It had now been two days since they found her missing from the hotel and the past two nights had been torture for Rafael. He couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Victoria's face, her beautiful eyes and beaming smile. He clenched his teeth when he thought of the pain and fear she must have been going through. Most of all, he felt ill when he remembered how she trusted him when he promised she'd be safe. He hoped when they'd find her, she'd forgive him.

The DA had been interviewed after this discovery but claimed he hadn't seen or heard from his wife since the issue of the protective order. He laughed at its validity and denied any accusations of domestic violence. He refused to let officers search his homes, citing no evidence as the reason. Rafael was infuriated that although it was almost certain he was in some way involved, the fact that he had houses in the Hamptons and New England meant the team had no jurisdiction to enter and look for clues. 

Amanda, Fin and Dodds had been informed by Olivia of the secret case her and Carisi had been investigating. They were shocked at first, but immediately got to work. Through Fin's contacts, they got the name of a pimp who was known for supplying girls and drugs to high public politicians and civil servants. The amount of money the pimp would charge matched the payments from the DA's bank accounts. This gave permission for Olivia and the Lieutenant of Vice Manhattan to bring charges against Mr. Johnson among others. As expected, DA Johnson was defensive and hostile when questioned in custody.

“We have written statements from your friends that have ratted you out to save their own asses that you procure the services of a pimp called Toyz. You are being charged for solicititation, drug use and supply-”

“Are you out of your mind?! Supply? I've never taken drugs never mind supplied them!!” he interrupted Chief Dodds as he and Olivia led the interrogation.

“DA Johnson, we have affidates that you buy and give to your wife, your girls that you and your collegues hire. How ironic is it that you pushed into law in your last term that 'intention to supply or actual supply can be applied to nonpurchases and gifts'. Now where is your wife?”

Johnson cracked his neck, “Probably screwing her newest boyfriend. Did you know that, she's been cheating on me for years.”

“Considering all the things you have put her through, I wouldn't want to be with you either” said Olivia, trying to purposely irritate the DA.

He sneered, “She loved all of it, she always crawled back to me and looked to me to help her 'pain'.”

Rafael's fists curled tight as he watched from behind the one-way mirror.

“Where is she?” Chief Dodds asked again.

“I don't know”

“Then why did the team of security men that WE had put in place to guard her, tell us under oath that you turned up with 2 men and threatened to fire all of them and take their pensions and healthcare packages if they didn't let you in? They also said that you left with your two men restraining her and instructing the guards not to let anyone in. Where did they take her?”

Mr Johnson laughed cynically and threw his head back. His attorney sitting beside him cleared his throat and advised him to appear serious. He only rocked on his chair,

“I don't keep in contact with those sorts of men.”

Olivia took over from Dodds, “So a charge of reckless endangerment can be added to the list can it?”

“I never endangered her!”

“Yes, you knew how to beat her just right it wouldn't show at first.”

He pursed his lips as he listened to her continue. “But then you became more and more angry with her and frustrated so you beat harder and harder” she banged her fists on the table for emphasis, “and just when she was this so close to getting rid of you, you couldn't handle it so you came for her and stored her away, for your own sick, twisted amusement...”

“BECAUSE SHE'S A WHORE!” his chest was heaving and Rafael swore he could see wisps of smoke emerge from his ears. “Running around with other men, embarassing me!”

“So you pimp her out to the Mayor?!”

“If she wants to be with other men, I'm going to dictate which men and when!!”

There was silence as Johnson's attorney sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“So another charge is pimping your wife out, am i correct there counsellor?” Chief Dodds asked Johnson's attorney sarcastically.

“Let's make a deal. We help you locate Mrs Johnson and you discard that last charge.”

Olivia and Chief Dodds shared a look before nodding. They looked to Johnson.

“I want Barba in here first.”

 

“I don't think its wise you being in there counsellor, he'll only rile you up.” 

Rafael gazed from Olivia to Chief Dodds to Olivia again. He tapped his heel against the floor and decided. “I'm going in.”

Olivia guided him, “Don't let him wind you up, just focus on getting Victoria back.”

Rafael nodded and breathed deeply before entering the interrogation room alone. Johnson stared him down as he sat in front of him and clasped his hands together on the table between them.

“I'm here. So talk.”

Johnson's face was cold, “Did you enjoy her?”

“Excuse me?”

“Screwing my wife. Did you enjoy her?” he emphasised every syllable as he spoke.

“Where is she?” Rafael decided to play cool and ignore every degrading thing he said.

“What did you like most eh? The way she eyes you up with those big doey eyes, the way she teases as she undresses?” 

Rafael appeared calm, but inside he was seething. 

“That little gasp she does when you penetrate her and the way her thighs tighten around your waist when she's so close.” He leaned over the table, disregarding his attorney trying to stop him. He whispered, “Her face when she comes, her lips open a little and she holds onto you, the way she wants you to stay still in her as her muscles contract, and she pushes you in that bit deeper and bites your bottom lip and moans into your mouth, or when you finally pull out and your cum drips down her leg-”

Rafael slammed his palm on the table, unable to hide his contempt “WHERE is Victoria??”

Johnson smirked and rubbed his hands together, “relax Rafael, my men assured me she'd remain in one piece.”

“You will be charged for kidnapping, attempted first degree murder and solicitation. You will die in prison if you don't help yourself and tell us where she is.”

He rested his hands against the back of his head, “She told me you know. We're a traditional married couple in that respect strangely enough. She told me when you first fucked. She did it to aggravate me, couldn't stop talking about your 'attributes'...congratulations. So I thought I'd make your life a living hell, but that restraining order, what a slap in the teeth.”

Rafael gave up communicating with him and turned to Johnson's attorney, “He will be sent to Federal prison, general population with all the other rapists and murderers. A very popular group in prison as you know.”

Johnson and his attorney huddled together and Rafael watched as the attorney did most of the talking. They turned back to him,

“Secluded imprisonment with possibility of parole in 5 years and he'll give up her location.”

Someone tapped the mirror from the office. Rafael excused himself and found himself face to face with the whole squad, who had obviously been listening to the conversation and were now aware of his involvement with Victoria. He no longer cared who knew, he just wanted her back safe. 

“Barba we pulled footage from the cameras around the hotel, we got the license plate of the SUV they drove away in and we've tracked the car with traffic cams to a deserted warehouse on Staten Island.” Amanda told him fast. Olivia carried on,

“We have dispatched armed officers to the scene and Amanda, Fin and Dodds are heading out there too.”

Rafael felt he could breath for the first time in days. He looked through the glass at Johnson, the egotistical little shit who thought he could manipulate everyone around him. He would have great pleasure arraigning him in court. Only Carisi was here with him now, Olivia and Chief Dodds were busy keeping tabs on the officers. 

“Counsellor, I managed to track those mysterious payments to the Victor Mezia.”

“Another pimp?”

“50,000 was transferred to this Mezia the morning we moved Victoria to the hotel. There's no security number to his name so either illegal or not in the country.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow, “trafficking?”

“I got a friend who's a forensic accountant and specialises in international funds. Those payments go through several fake accounts for Victor Mezia to a real account in Mexico under a completely different name..”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Who?”

“Victoria Mez.”

It suddenly clicked. Victor Mezia was an anagram for Victoria and her maiden name. She had said if she ran, it would be to somewhere outside the States. He was gobsmacked, “And how long have these payments being going on for?”

“A month, since the 20th.” The night of the Gala when they first met.

“She's been planning to run for a month?”

Carisi nodded, “Either planning or just for backup, she had just transferred 50 grand before she was taken. And crimes unit found her passport in a packed bag in the suite.”

Was she really going to leave him after he told her he loved her and she'd break his heart if she did? He was speechless as Carisi waited for a response. Olivia burst into her office just then,

“They found her. She's alive, only barely.”

Rafael pushed his other thoughts to the side and asked,

“Injuries?”

“A nasty head wound, loss of blood, EMT are at the scene now.” She was gone as quickly as she had appeared. She neglected to mention that she had a stab wound in her back near her spinal cord so the prognosis was unclear. 

Rafael stuck his head back into the interrogation room to spill the news to the increasingly agitated men.

“Deal's off. Good luck in general population.”

Now he was off to meet Victoria at the hospital. Regardless if she had planned to leave him or not, he loved her. 

His heart beat fast as it sank in, he loved her. 

He loved her.


	10. The end to start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the final chapter, I can't believe it myself! Thank you to everyone who read, commented and left kudos. Its such amazing support and means so much to me. I hope to add more chapters to my other Barba series and maybe a new fic. If you have something you'd like me to write and read as a short story, just tell me in the comments section. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading, thanks again :)

'In other news, former District Attorney of Manhattan John Johnson pleaded guilty today in Supreme court on several counts for solicitation, class A drug possession, conspiracy to kidnapping and first degree attempted murder of his wife Victoria Johnson. The judge presiding over the case commented that “this man was appointed to protect the rights of the victims of crimes and to seek justice against all wrongdoing. Instead he had showed himself to be a scheming, manipulative man with disregard for the wellbeing of the public he serves and his wife, to whom he subjected to vicious beatings and threats. Though you may have pleaded guilty sir, your crimes will not be taken lightly. I thereby sentence you to life in prison, with the possibility of parole in 30 years.” Mr Johnson showed no remorse when he was removed by court officers to be transferred to Rikers. 

Mrs Johnson was also in court today and made no comment to the press, but was seen crying as she walked down the steps of the courthouse. This arrest comes in a line of public officials who are also being prosecuted for crimes of solicitation and drug possession, including the former Mayor who escaped prison time but will be serving 25 years probation. ADA Smith led the case under the supervision of ADA Barba and cited it as “a success for the city of New York.” The nominations for the new District Attorney are being brought forward and campaigning is expected to start shortly. This is NY News at 7 o clock, and I'm Tracy Portman. Back to you in the studio, Dan.'

Rafael pointed the remote at the tv and switched it off. He threw it to the other side of the couch and took a sip from his tumbler, swirling the scotch around in his mouth before swallowing. It had been a long three months – obtaining information from all of Johnson's associates, finalising the charges and negotiating a deal to avoid going to trial. Fortunately Johnson pled guilty straight away, defeated. He never asked how his wife was or where she was. Barba knew it wasn't out of guilty, he just couldn't accept he had lost. A kiss on his cheek from behind broke him from his thoughts,

“Dinner's ready” Victoria whispered into his ear and wrapped her arms around his neck so they lay on his chest. She planted two more smooches near his jaw before he turned his head towards her,

“I love you.”

She pecked his lips, “I love you too. Now come to the table, I've prepared a lavish meal.” She joked as she stood up and held her arm out to him as he circled the couch towards her. He stroked her face and smiled, 

“I thought we were having chinese.”

Victoria pouted, “We are, but I've arranged it beautifully on the plates..”

“I prefer eating out of the box” he teased and nipped her waist playfully when she rolled her eyes. 

Victoria moved in two weeks ago and was waiting for Johnson to sign the divorce papers she had drawn up. Rafael still couldn't forget when he first saw her in hospital two months ago after she was rescued. She was lying in the white bed sheets so lifeless and pale. Her concussion subsided gradually and her wounds healed well, including the deep stab wound in her back which luckily missed her vital organs. He brought her to his apartment as soon as she could be released and she made her home there. Rafael looked forward to seeing her in the evenings after work, admiring her beautiful face and listening to her ramblings as he changed for bed. He loved her body heat against him as they slept and for the first time in his life, he struggled to get up from the bed and leave her each and every morning. When she was strong enough again, Rafael surprised her with a weekend trip to Mexico. They shared a secret look that let her know that he knew what she had been planning, but it was never spoken out loud. It was no longer a life Victoria was running away to. She was with him. And he needed her as much as she needed him.

“Stop daydreaming and sit with me.”

Rafael snapped back to reality to find Victoria at the table, tucking into a plate of noodles and dipping an eggroll in soy sauce. He pulled his chair close to her and sat down as she filled their wine glasses. He tasted the food,

“Hmm. Very good.”

“Best chinese in Manhattan.”

“And gorgeous presentation.” Rafael winked at her, feeling his heart skip when she laughed and attempted to compose her again.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

They ate the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. As Victoria sipped her wine, she asked,

“What did they say on the news?”

Throughout the proceedings, Rafael had sought to protect her. He shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing new.”

She nodded pensively. He squeezed her leg under the table gently, “It's over.”

She corrected him, “No. That's over. We're just starting.”

They shared a loving smile. Rafael put his arm around her before kissing her temple and resuming his eating. He pointed to her plate with his chopsticks,

“Are you not eating more?”

“I'm saving myself for dessert..”

Rafael caught her cheeky tone. “Oh? Is it something sweet?”

“Oh yes” she replied in a sulty voice, “Although it is very creamy so you'll need a lot of exercise to burn it off..”

He breathed heavily, “I'm sure I'll find a way.”

Victoria giggled and picked up her chopsticks again. Rafael dropped his arm from her shoulder to her waist and sat so close that he felt the vibrations of her laughter. 

Victoria felt alive again. And loved.

And now he felt the same.


End file.
